Highschool DxD: Harem gone wrong
by Tsukune akashiya
Summary: What if Issei was having doubts about his harem, and was getting tired of the constant fighting. See what he decides to do about it!


**Authrs note: I know this isn't one of my usual straight off the bat paring, but one of them will happen in this. With who... I have no idea as of now. It will be a one shot and the pairing will happen so be patient. Again sorry for grammar.**

Issei was his normal self in his renovated house or should I say mansion. He had his harem, all of them beautiful, plus they all love him till the day they die. But thats where this takes a toll on his life. They all love him, and all get jealous. He hated there jealousy, and it drove him nuts when they would nearly destroy the house because, Asia, or whoever try to feed him rice. Or like now Akeno is teasing Issei to wash his back.

"Come Issei... I'll give you a special reward if you let me..." she said seductively in his ear.

"R.. Really?! We just can't have the girls see, or they will get jealous again." He replied with a perv face.

Akeno nods with her Sadist smile and starts washing his back with both... BOOBS! Issei was in heaven... or maybe hell... he didn't care. All he knew is that it was pure bliss. Two massive boobs washing your back, Issei hadn't a care in the world. That is until...

"Issei I sensed you were in ere may I..." is all the voice could say before noticing Akeno in there

"Ara, ara, Why isn't it Rias." Akeno said in a playful tone.

"B-B-Buchou!" He said fearful the house might explode now.

"Akeno... How many times do I have to say... YOU CAN'T HAVE MY ISSEI!" She yelled and pulled out her magic.

Issei just sighed and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waste. He walked into his room put on some boxers and layed on his bed.

"I always wanted a harem, and now that I have one, it is more work than its worth." He said looking at his ceiling

When Rias and Akeno notice Issei isn't there they stop the little battle and look at each other.

"Hey Akeno. Doesn't it seem like Issei is getting distant. not like living far away of course, but like he separating himself from all of us.?" Rias said worringly

"Yeah... It does... Every time I try and suduce him him, he isn't as excited like he normally is." She replied

Rias and Akeno try to get to the bottom of it, so they go tell the rest of the girls for help. They all nod in agreement and Kiba overheard as he was asked to stay for dinner. He wanted to include himself into getting issei back to his old self.

First up was his Girlfriend Rias to try and get him to talk. She knocked on his door and he didn't answer. As the rest of them tried they all got the same no response.

As they were in the living room looking sad that Issei, the normal pervert boy who would stop at anything just to look at oppai, is like a depressed guy who just lost everything. Kiba decided to get up and walk towards Issei's room for a man to man talk. They all notice and let him try once more. As kiba reaches the room he doesn't even knock.

"Hey Issei, it's me Kiba, can I come in?" He said

"Are you alone?" Issei responded

"Yes." Kiba responded and a few seconds later the door opened.

Kiba walked in and sat on the desk chair while issei sat on his bed.

"Issei, please tell me whats wrong. If you don't want me to I won't tell the others." Kiba said.

"Sigh... It's this harem thing. You know my lifelong goal was to be a harem king. And now that I have one, I'm kinda regretting it. Everytime I try to get close to one of the girls, whether it be Rias, Akeno Asia, or anyone it always ends up in a fight. I don't want anymore fighting between them. Yes Rias is my girlfriend, yes she is gonna be my wife, but what good is it, if I can't even put my arm around her or kiss her with a fight nearly destroying the house." He said.

Kiba was silent; thinking about what he just said, and understanding why he says it.

"There is a way out, but it would hurt the others." He said breaking the silence.

"I know what you are gonna say. Get rid of the harem and only have one girl and her only. To be honest i've been thinking about that for couple of days. I don't want to hurt the other girls, but if I keep going with this harem i will still end up hurting them, because I can never be with all of them. Don't get me wrong, I love all of them deeply... some more than others, but I... I just don't know at this point." He said.

Kiba couldn't help but smile at Issei on how much he is maturing. He then gets up and walks towards the door. He grabs the handle and looks back.

"You have to make this decision on your own. I'm sure the girls will understand either way." He said as he opened the door and saw the girls at the door looking depressed.

Kiba left the door open, and walked passed them to go home. As Issei goes to close the door, as he grabs the door he see's everyone looking at the ground depressed.

"_Shit..._" Issei thought

"I guess we have to talk." He said out loud, as they walked in sitting on his bed, squishing each other trying to fit.

Issei noticed this and saw Koneko having the worst of it being in the corner all squished. So he spoke up.

"Koneko, you seem squished. Wanna sit in your favorite spot?" He asked which made her eyes light up a bit. She nodded yes and walked over to him, sitting down.

"Now I guess the question is... How much did you hear?" Issei asked

"All of it..." Rias replied looking down again.

"Sigh... Do you at least understand where I am coming from?" He asked which they all nodded there head yes.

"But we all love you Issei, no one has ever fought this hard for us; just to make us happy. Not even my father or Onee-Sama fought this hard for me, and they are my family. You saved me from a loveless marriage, and from death multiple times Issei." Rias spoke up.

"Yeah, you accepted me even though you hate fallen angels. When you found out I was originally a fallen angel, you hugged me and just held me, explaining that you could never hate me. I may tease you a lot, but it's true. I do love you Issei." Akeno said.

"You helped me get over my fear of using senjutsu, and repaired the nearly non-repairable bond with my sister. You also saved me from death multiple times." Koneko said.

"You helped me with my transition from exorcist to devil, and even helped me get over the pain of being looked at like a monster from the people I once trusted." Xenovia said.

"Same with me Issei, you were my very first friend, and nearly died saving me from the fallen angels. Ever since that day, I felt warm inside... I was happy just being near you. I felt safe with you. If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now." Asia said with a tearful smile.

"Truth be told, I've always had a crush on you ever since we were kids. You saved me from all the bullies, knowing that I could beat them up. You always came to my rescue when I looked even remotely sad. and when I moved away I could only imagine how lonely you were. I was your only friend back then." Irina said.

"WE ALL LOVE YOU!" They shouted in unison.

Issei was beating himself up on the inside on how he could be so selfish on thinking he would get rid of them, like they were garbage. He couldn't get rid of them, the girls who made his days shine, the girls who gave him a second outlook on life. He took in a deep breath and decided to speak.

"Sigh... I've made my decision. I want you girls by my side always, I love all of you deeply, but could you least tone down on the fighting. I want to make all of you happy. Not start WW3 inside my own house." He chuckled at the last part, but it ended when he was tackled to the ground by the girls who bombarded him with hugs and kisses.

He simply just accepted hit and smiled, as he was happy once more. but then the question that he had been meaning to ask Rias for awhile just came up again.

"Hey Rias, since I am your finance, When are we planning to get married?" He asked which turned her a deep shade of red.

"When ever you want Issei, Onee-Sama has everything we need. But if your parents want to come, then we will have to have it in the human world." She replied

"Okay well I'm getting tired, that means its time for bed girls. Tonight i don't care if someone other than Rias and Asia sleep in my bed." He said which was quickly fought over with the girls. He sighed and got into the bed after he stripped into his boxers. Rias was already naked and Asia put on her nightgown. He never got to see who got into his bed before he fell asleep.

When Issei woke up, he found it hard to breath so he looked up and saw every girl lying on him. He smilied a tiny bit before he realized he could barley breath again. So he scooted out little by little, and made it to the bathroom. When he sat down on the little stool in the bathroom to wash himself, he felt boobs on his back. He smiled a tiny bit knowing that he would never be with out love and his favorite thing in the world... OPPAI!.


End file.
